


[a softer world] Indigo and lavender sky

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My a softer world remixes [6]
Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Bess has emotions besides gentle placid contentment, Chronic Illness, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: ASW 430: Ah, love at first sight./When you see someone so beautiful that you forget/they aren´t there just for you.“leave my death aloneyou did not lay a hand on thisyou cannot make it yours”— Sophokles, from Antigone (tr. Anne Carson)When they tell the story, Beth is "a dear and nothing else" and "sitting in corners till needed, and living for others so cheerfully that no one sees the sacrifices" - but she was a human being too, and I want to explore that.Beth March + A softer world
Series: My a softer world remixes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792873
Kudos: 1





	1. my body is a war nobody is winning

**Author's Note:**

> work title from "Aunt Matties Quilt" from the Chicks which is the most Beth song for me, its a beautiful song but it also makes me very very sad.

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
the first panel shows Beth Marchs face, she is a young white woman, she is looking towards the viewer her head slightly bowed, her expression serious. Jos hand is touching her cheek.  
the second panel shows Beth in bed, one of Jos hand is on her cheek, the other is holding her hand between them. Jo herself is outside of the frame of the panel.  
the text on it reads: My body is my enemy  
the third panel shows Beth from the nose down, Jos hand is on her cheek and Beth has reached out and her hand on Jos arm.  
the text on it reads: a terrorist holding a dead man´s switch./end id]

Text from [a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D1107&t=MzUxMDQ0NWVhZTI2NjQ4ODc2NGNmMDFiZTM5MDU0YTVhZjRiZTlkZCxwaHNqcHBtbA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623597366867574784%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597932290) / images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=NTNmNDIxYzU3OTFkZWVmYmViODYyOWJmMDU5YThlZjI4ZWIzOGY5ZCxwaHNqcHBtbA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623597366867574784%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597932290)


	2. All you can do is notice the bird and feel for the bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you can do is notice This is what poets are paid for--to look at clouds, watch chipmunks. Someone has to keep an eye on these things. And if not the poets, who else has the time for it?  
> -Billy Collins, Master Class Lesson 5: Writing Process

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
the first panel show Beth March a young white women with light hair sitting at a piano. The text on it reads: “Art isn´t just paint and music,”. The second panel shows James Laurence, a older white man with grey hair, from the chest up holding his hand in front of his face, his eyes downcast, the text on it reads: “art is breaking glass and,” The last panel shows a close up of Beths face, the text on it reads: “the sound we make without realizing.”/end id]

830: [“Somewhere in this world, right now, someone else is telling a story. A different story. A saga,a romance,a tale of unforeseen death,it doesn’t matter.  
That’s why we’re still here: You can’t stop stories being told.”-The Imaginarium Of Doctor Parnassus (2009)]

Text from _[a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D830&t=ZjQwMjJkZjFkNTE3NjU3MmFmNjUwZWU2ZTMwZDJjOTBmN2NjOGU4MCx1NUh4M3QyOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623830719333072896%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597932648)_ / images from [_here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=NDE4MDU0YjBiMThmYTY4Yzk3YjEwNDNjZGIwZWIwMzY1ZGJmNDZiYSxjZzJSVlQzOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621520562403049472%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from “Bird-Understander” by Craig Arnold which always hits me with feels. And yes Beth is a total Birdunderstander   
> there is such stubborness in that alt quote. like dandilons breaking though concret or sappho promising "someone in a different time will remember us." and i have feels about beth and the passive narrative she gets so this is my outlet.


	3. Suffering’s not the only way to have a body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You own everything that happened to you. Tell your stories. If people wanted you to write warmly about them, they should’ve behaved better."— Anne Lamott, Bird by Bird: Some Instructions on Writing and Life

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 6 horizontal panels of screenshots placed in 2 rows, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
the images show Beth March a young white women with light hair sitting at a piano.  
the text on it reads: I sing anway./end id]

263: [In the dark times,/Will there also be singing?-Bertolt Brecht]

Text from a _[a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D263&t=NTBlZTQyMDM2ZTE4ZTMxZmE0YTJkY2Y2OTUwODgwZTEwNzZmYTkyYyxIczJGUmVJUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623830035704528896%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-6&m=1&ts=1597932658)_ / images from [_here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=NDE4MDU0YjBiMThmYTY4Yzk3YjEwNDNjZGIwZWIwMzY1ZGJmNDZiYSxjZzJSVlQzOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621520562403049472%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Ellen McGrath Smiths “Instructions for Becoming an Ouroboros,”

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title from Lucille Clifton “The Message of Jo,”  
> I just love her look here and her grip, hard and strong not peaceful placid,


End file.
